DEad Ja Vu
by Council
Summary: Takashi has been having strange, realistic dreams about a world invaded by zombies. He finds his boring life at school disrupted when actions in the real world save his life against the zombies. From moving a piece of paper, to burning down a house, his real world will become increasingly chaotic as he struggles to survive in his dreams. Expect Romance, Action, and one Crazy Story.
1. Piece of Paper

DEad Ja Vu

* * *

_He looked relaxed, his lean body slumped over the edge of the railing. His brown, spiky hair was being softly brushed by the passing wind, and his equally brown eyes were focused on the ground, four stories beneath him. The entrance gates to the high school were clearly visible, and clearly locked, warding away any intruders._

_"Oi! Komuro," a girl called, and having heard his name, the boy turned around._

_"What's up Takagi?" Komuro replied, his voice as dead as the emotions in his eyes._

_"I noticed our resident idiot wasn't in class, and wondered where he was skulking this time," Takagi replied, leaning forwards, so that not only her pink hair, tied in twin tails, fell forwards, but her sizeable chest also bounced forwards._

_"And your point?"_

_"Being a genius, it only took me two minutes to deduce your location," she said proudly straightening up and flicking one her vivid tails back behind her shoulder._

_"Again, your point?"_

_"That you're an idiot."_

_Komuro's body flinched slightly, before he slumped back across the metal railing. His school jacket had the buttons undone, and the wind was catching the inside and billowing it out slightly. It added to his 'devil may care' look._

_"Damnit Takagi, why are you always being mean to me," Komuro complained._

_"Cause you're an idiot, and I'm a genius. Now let's get back to class Ms. Shido fails you."_

_"He can't fail me yet, This is only the seventh class of his I've skipped. That's not ten percent," Komuro countered. It seemed that one only failed their class after missing ten percent of their lessons._

_Saya simply sighed in response, and closed her amber eyes._

_"There are only sixty classes in a year, Komuro."_

_"And?"_

_"That makes more than ten percent. Eleven point six percent to be precise."_

_The brown haired teenager stared at her for several, silent seconds, before sighing and slumping back down against the rail._

_"I hate geniuses," Komuro complained._

_"And I hate idiots," Takagi countered._

_"…why are you always so mean to me?" Komuro asked again, before pushing himself upright. "Alright, I'll go to class… just, give me a minute. Please?"_

_Takagi humphed in response, but her eyes softened briefly. "Rei's not that special. She's not worth beating yourself up like this." She then left without another word, leaving Komuro standing on the stairwell on his own._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know," Komuro muttered to himself angrily. "If I could forget about her that easily, I would have done so already."_

_He glanced down towards the grounds, looking for anything to distract him from heading back to class._

_Surprisingly enough, he found something. A strange middle aged man, dressed in clothes that seemed to have rips in them, was walking awkwardly into the school gate. It seemed quite painful watching him._

_The sulking teen then continued to watch in interest as three teachers made their way to the gate. The sports teacher grabbed the strange man by the cuff of his shirt and shook him roughly. Komuro winced as he watched the strange man bite the sports teacher, tearing out a large chunk of skin._

_Komuro then watched in horror as the sports teacher appeared to die, and then come back to life, devouring another nearby teacher._

_"Fuck," Komuro swore softly, staring at the bloody mess at the school gates. His eyes then widened suddenly. "Rei," he said simply, before turning around and running down the stairs as fast as he could._

_He hit the bottom of the next landing heavily, still moving fast, when he felt his feet slip from beneath him. A single piece of paper was pressed inbetween his shoe and the metal floor. Komuro could only swear again as he felt his momentum push him to the side, into, and over the railing._

_He screamed as the ground came rushing towards him._

* * *

"Fuck!" I swore, my legs kicking out beneath me crazily, only to become entangled in a myriad of bed sheets. I shot upright, my breathing harsh and sharp, my eyes blinking rapidly as they stared around the room.

My bedroom.

Groaning, I let myself fall back towards my mattress. It had been a dream. A bloody, stupid dream. Rei breaking up with me must be messing with my mind more than I'd admit. Sighing, and feeling like absolute shit, I pulled myself out of bed, being overly careful that my feet did indeed touch ground, and that I wasn't falling from a three story building. I grabbed my towel, still slightly damp from the last use, and draped messily over my study chair, and dragged myself to the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror. It was still me. Same spiky brown hair. Same boring brown eyes. At least I wasn't dead, but I couldn't help but feel strangely out of place. It didn't really matter though, and I quickly stepped under the shower, letting the warm water stir my mind from it's sleepy stupor.

With a towel wrapped around my waist, I made my way to my room, before changing into my school attire. The black school jacket was kept open, revealing a plain red shirt beneath. I grabbed my wallet, flipping it open to see my school ID.

"Takashi Komuro, that's me," I said, sighing before I slipped the wallet in my back pocket. Shouldering my backpack over one shoulder, I then made my way out of the house, pausing only to snatch a piece of toast.

I slowly made my way to school. It was boring. I took a train, surrounded by strangers, then followed by a fifteen minute walk into school, surrounded by other students, who might as well have been strange.

I was not interesting. I didn't have many friends. I didn't play any sports. I wasn't smart, didn't excel in anything, wasn't popular for anything. I'd had a girlfriend once. Once. Now she was going out with my best friend.

As I said, my life's pretty shit.

I made my way through the school gate, only to be confronted with one of the few familiar faces I knew.

"Oi! Komuro," Saya called, her twin tails, amongst other things, shaking around as she shouted at me.

"No need to shout. What did I do this time?" I asked, facing my childhood friend. She looked angry, but then again, she always looked like that.

"I'm trying to figure out why you're at school early," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Actually, scratch that, I'm wondering why you're even at school, considering all you usually do is ditch class."

"I can't miss another one of Shido's classes or I'll fail," I replied, causing Saya to roll her eyes.

"You're an idiot," she complained, shaking her head.

"Hey, I know I don't have the perfect track record but-"

"Shido's class is second period. You have a free first. You didn't have to come to come to school this morning," Saya said, interrupting me, and, like usual, making me feel like an idiot. I tried to come up with some response, but failed completely.

"We're in different classes, how the hell do you know my schedule?" I asked instead.

"Because I'm a genius," Saya replied, proudly puffing her chest forwards.

"I hate geniuses," I muttered, making my way to the rooftop.

"And I hate idiots," Saya replied, but she nonetheless continued to walk with me. We progressed up the metal stairs at the side of the building. They were the same stairs that I had been lazing around on in my dream. m

"You know something?" I said, as I thought about my dream.

"Hmm?" Saya hummed quizzically.

"Even in my dreams, you're still smarter than me," I said casually. Saya was completely silent, and so I turned to her in confusion, only to see her blushing deeply. It made her look quite attractive really, complimenting her bright, pink hair.

"W-w-what! Why are you dreaming about me, you pervert!" Saya shouted, stammering while trying to remain angry. She turned away suddenly, as if embarrassed to stare. "I'm going to the library to study for my free period," she announced, and quickly ran off. She was gone before I could try to stop her.

"Not that I care," I muttered to myself. "I'd rather hang out here by myself then study with her."

I sighed, and slumped against the metal railing, just as I had in my dream, and glanced down. I noticed a sheet of paper lying on the floor. It was a page full of notes, done in neat, orderly, feminine handwriting. The title was decorated in pink ink, that could only belong to one girl.

"Must've fallen out of Saya's bag," I muttered to myself, before slowly reaching down to pick it up. I struggled to pick it up, the smooth paper sliding seamlessly across the metal surface. I finally pinched it with my fingers however, and lifted the paper off of the ground.

* * *

_"Fuck," Komuro swore softly, staring at the bloody mess at the school gates. His eyes then widened suddenly. "Rei," he said simply, before turning around and running down the stairs as fast as he could._

_He hit the bottom of the next landing heavily, still moving fast, and although his shoes slid slightly against the sleek metal floor, he continued to sprint down the stairs. He burst through the door to the second floor, not caring that the door slammed against the wall loudly, causing a loud boom to echo down the deserted hallway._

_His feet left similar echoes as he continued to run down the hallway, desperately searching for Rei's classroom._

* * *

I blinked several times, the sunlight splashing across my face as I did so. The world was calm. There was no bloody mess on the ground. I glanced at the paper in my hands. I had accidentally scrunched it up in my fist when my dream had replayed.

Except it hadn't been the same as my dream. It was different. I hadn't died.

I shook my head roughly, trying to banish my idiotic thoughts. I was just tired, and mildly depressed. My mind was playing tricks on me.

I would've just thrown the piece of paper back on the ground, and made my way to the roof to be alone, but something about the ominous dream stopped me.

I glanced at the paper again, the bright pink ink glaring brightly at me, almost taunting me to return it to Takagi.

"Fine, I'll return it" I conceded, turning around and heading towards the library. Takagi would definitely force me into studying with her when I arrived. That was a bad thing. Idiots and geniuses don't study together well.

Still, I thought to myself as I glanced up at the empty roof top, it was better than being alone. Probably. Saya would show me no mercy when it came to study.

I entered the library cautiously. I was treading into unfamiliar ground after all. Students stared at me in shock.

"Hey, isn't that the delinquent?" Someone whispered.

"What's he doing in the library?"

"I hope he doesn't pick a fight with me."

I sighed. Just because I skipped most of my classes I have begun to earn the name of a delinquent. It was pretty stupid. It's not like I'd gotten into any fights or anything.

Well, actually, that was a lie. There was that blonde asshole that got in my face last week.

But still, I wasn't a delinquent. Honestly.

I continued deeper in the library, knowing that Takagi would be somewhere quieter, where she could focus more. My eyes found a flash of pink hair, and I quickly made my way to her table.

"Guess who?" I said softly, so as not to scare her. She still jumped in her seat at the sound of my voice though.

"Komuro? What are you doing in the library?" She asked, almost accusation.

"Ouch, you make it sound like I'm not allowed in here," I replied, rubbing my chest teasingly.

"Well vampires can't enter churches. I thought it was the same with idiots and libraries." She replied, a smirk on her lips.

"Why are you always so mean to me," I complained, before placing the page of notes I'd brought with me on the table. "And for your information, i'm here to return your notes to you. You dropped them when you left." Let's see how she likes that! Now she owes me one.

Saya glanced down at the neat, handwritten notes for just an instant, before staring back up at me.

"Those aren't my notes," she said, bluntly.

"But- but, they're written in pink ink," I stammered.

"You're an idiot," she replied simply, "I'm not the only girl who owns pink pens."

"Aw man," I complained, sighing as I slumped into a chair opposite Saya. She just rolled her eyes, before returning back to her work. I waited for her to start guilting me into studying with her.

A minute passed and she didn't say a thing.

"So," I said slowly, "Do you want to help me study?"

Saya glanced up then. She stared at me closely for a moment, before raising a hand and pushing it against my forehead. Her hand was cool and refreshing against my skin, and for a moment, I didn't want her to leave.

"Nope, no fever," she said, pulling her hand away. "Are you on some sort of drug?"

"What? No!" I cried.

"Then why do you, the school delinquent, want to study with me?" She tucked her arms under her chest as she waited for a response, causing her shirt to tighten against her breasts. I tried not to get caught staring though, and glanced away to the side.

"I dunno really," I said, trying to answer her question. "I just found that paper lying on the ground, and suddenly, I didn't really want to be alone anymore." Saya was quiet as she processed my answer.

"Fine. We can study. Not that it'll do you much good, idiot."

I'd never really noticed, but Saya looked pretty cute when she blushed.

* * *

**Ok, this story is an experiment. I don't know if it will attract readers like bees to honey, or turn them away, like bees chasing humans after they try to take their honey.**

**As you can (hopefully) tell, the plot seems to have a supernatural aspect to it. This will be the major crux of the story, if I find readers are interested and want to read more.  
**

**And so on that note, tell me what you think, and I'll pull out some bug spray and get those bees before they get you, and we can all enjoy some delicious honey.**

**Cheers**

**-Council**


	2. Shoulder

DEad Ja Vu

* * *

_"Rei!" Takashi shouted. The door to the classroom slid open, and crashed into it's frame, disturbing the whole class. Rei turned in her chair, causing her chest to bounce to the side. Her dirty blond hair swung around, two unkempt strands poking upwards on either side. Honey brown eyes stared at Takashi, and the teen boy flinched, remembering all the times in the past those same eyes had stared at him lovingly…_

_"Takashi?" Rei replied, confusion evident in her voice._

_"Come on, we have to go," Takashi said forcefully. He strode through the classroom, ignoring the teachers lame stuttering. Kids in the class were muttering about the delinquents latest actions. Takashi certainly looked the part. He may have had his school uniform on, but he was breaching far too many dress codes. His school jacket hung open, flapping behind him purposefully, revealing a simple, but eye catching red shirt._

_"Oi, loser," one of the boys in the class stated, standing up in his chair. He was a big guy, with a head of blond hair that couldn't have been natural. Takashi didn't know his name, but had a vague idea that the guy was in the football club. He was pretty popular too, known for sticking up for those in trouble._

_Takashi ignored him though, and strode towards Rei, but the boy stood in his way._

_"Stop playing delinquent and disturbing the class," the boy said, putting an arm out into Takashi's chest. "We're trying to study, and the teachers trying to teach."_

_"I don't have time for this," Takashi growled, and in a swift movement, he swung his right fist out in a powerful hook. The boy fell to the ground in a heap, clutching his bleeding face._

_"Takashi, what the fuck!" Rei shouted, standing up in her seat. The rest of the class looked similarly displeased. It was only to be expected, Takashi was the delinquent after all._

_Takashi was used to the behaviour though. It has been months since Red had broken up with him. Months since he had been in this slump. Ignoring the whispers and stares had become second nature for him._

_He strode forwards purposefully, students parting away nervously from him, and when he arrived at Rei's desk, raised his hand. In one smooth motion, he slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red mark, shaming her face._

_"We're getting out of here," Takashi said simply, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped Takashi midway however, and he turned around to face his best friend. His once best friend._

_"What's going on Takashi?" Hisashi asked, his eyes firm. Hisashi was a black belt in karate. Takashi has been on the losing end many times in the past when they had mock fought. Takashi knew he had no chance of winning this fight. He decided that he'd have to waste precious time trying to convince Hisashi verbally._

_"There's been an attack on the school. The sports teachers were killed at the front gate," Takashi said in a low murmur so that the rest of the class wouldn't overhear. Takashi didn't want to create a panic. Not yet. He only wanted his friends to survive. Not the rest of these assholes._

_"Are you serious?" Hisashi asked, his eyes widened in surprise._

_"Have I ever not been serious?" Takashi replied._

_They hadn't been best friends for since middle school for nothing. Hisashi simply nodded his head in agreement._

_"Come on sweetie, lets get going," Hisashi said softly to Rei. Takashi winced as he heard the term of endearment. It may have been months since the breakup, but the wounds were still as open in his heart as before._

_The three of them left the shell shocked classroom together. The hallways were deserted, but Takashi knew they wouldn't be like that for much longer. He knew what he had seen. He hadn't been mistaken._

_Zombies._

_"Takashi, this way," Hisashi called, and he turned around to see his friend heading in a different direction._

_"Where are you going?" Takashi asked._

_"Our lockers," Hisashi replied. "If what you're saying is true we're going to need weapons."_

_Takashi stared at Hisashi in stunned silence, before raising a single fist upwards. With a smile, Hisashi raised his own fist and the two bumped them together._

_"Yeah, that's the Hisashi I know," Takashi said, grinning._

_"Lets fuck some shit up," Hisashi replied, grinning back._

_"What's up with that? You're friends again already?" Rei said, confused._

_"No one asked you, bitch," Takashi said, his grin fading._

_It seemed that, although Takashi had forgiven his best friend, he has still yet to forgive Rei._

_Hisashi just shook his head, grabbed Rei's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze._

_"Come on, let's go."_

_They arrived at their lockers, just as the loudspeaker blared to life. As the ominous words of the headmaster played around them, they scavenged their lockers for anything they might need._

_Takashi grabbed the baseball bat out of his locker. He already had his wallet, house keys and mobile on him, even if that was against school rules. Hisashi and Rei didn't on the other hand. Rei had no sort of weapon in her locker, so Hisashi smashed the head of a steel capped broom for her, crafting quite the vicious spear._

_"What have you got Hisashi?" Takashi asked. Hisashi grimaced as he turned around._

_"Nothing, other than a pocket knife. We were having locker inspections next week, so I had to get rid of my nunchucks."_

_"Shit," Takashi muttered softly. His swear went unnoticed however, for at that moment, the Headmaster began screaming over the intercom. The three students winced as they heard his horrific cries of pain, as the sounds of splattering and cracking echoed around them._

_"We need to go, now," Hisashi said._

_"Where to?" Rei asked, nervously fidgeting with her makeshift spear._

_"The roof," Hisashi said, and when he caught Takashi's eye, he nodded in agreement. "We can hole up there until help arrives."_

_They made their way to the nearest stairwell, only to surprised by a shambling body of a student. Chunks of skin were torn out of the student's shoulder, and his uniform was soaked in blood, and what looked like other vile, bodily fluids._

_"I'll hold him," Hisashi cried, leaping forwards. "You stab him Rei."_

_Hisashi did just so. He slipped behind the student, and wrapped his arms around his neck in a headlock._

_No one expected the student to twist his head backwards, bones snapping frighteningly. Before Hisashi could let go, the student bit down, and with sharp, powerful jaws, tore into Hisashi's shoulder. Blood splattered outwards onto the ground in an ominous trail all the way to Takashi's feet._

_Takashi stared at Hisashi, and in that moment, he knew. His best friend was dead._

* * *

"Oh for fucks sake," I groaned, rolling out of bed. I felt sick. Not like fever sick, but physically ill in the gut. The dream had been so realistic. I could still smell the foul scent of the… zombie, as it bit into Hisashi.

I made my way to the bathroom and flipped the toilet seat open before slumping down in front of it. I would wait until either I threw up, or my stomach settled down.

I smirked, remembering the last time I had been looking like this. It had been Hisashi's sixteenth birthday, and we had each snuck a bottle of liquor from our parents. A six pack of mixers, a bottle of vodka and a bottle of sake later, we were pretty fucked. Somehow, we'd broken into the school, gone swimming the in the pool, ransacked Shido's office, and then stumbled to the bathroom to empty our insides. We'd spent the last hours of night in opposing toilet stalls, drunkenly singing happy birthday to each other.

We'd passed out sometime through the night. The morning bell for classes woke us up. We splashed our face with water, flushed the toilets, straightened out clothes, and were on time for our first period of the day.

By now I was no longer feeling sick, the realism of the nightmare having been replaced with happier memories. I pulled myself up and slammed the toilet seat down.

I missed Hisashi. It had been a strange nightmare, but it hadn't necessarily been a bad one. I'd become friends again with Hisashi.

I sighed and stepped into the shower. School was in twenty minute's time. That wouldn't have meant anything to me a fortnight ago, but since I'd begun studying with Saya… well, I couldn't let her down after all the work she's put into me. Besides, we have a test today. If I miss it…

To put it simply, zombies would be the least of my problems compared to Saya.

I glanced at the time. I swore when I realised I was going to be late for school. Only one thing to do then.

"Yo, Dad, can I borrow the keys to the bike?" I asked as I slid into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast that just happened to pop out of the toaster. "Thanks Mum," I said, as she attempted to grab the piece back from me.

My dad glanced at my mum, who returned him an icy glare.

"Of course you can't Takashi," Dad said sternly, "You're underage, and you've already been caught once. Don't ask such stupid questions."

Mum nodded her head proudly, before turning back to the toaster to put a new piece in. As he back was turned, Dad caught my eye.

"The keys are in the garage," Dad whispered at me, winking at me.

I grinned, and ran off to the garage, my backpack slung over my shoulders, and a piece of toast in my mouth. I grabbed one of the helmets lying around. Sure, I was riding underage, but that didn't mean I was going to be an idiot and risk my life just to look cool.

I found the bike keys after a moment of searching and mounted the bike. It was nothing amazing, just a Derbi Senda, made for cross city driving, but in a city, that was all you needed. I revved the engine once before taking off, speeding out of the driveway. I pushed the bike to the speed limits of the city, weaving in between the cars when I had the chance.

Still, no matter how fast or recklessly I drove, I was still running short on time. By the time I got to school, parked illegally behind the bike shed, and made it to the class room, the school bell had just gone off.

"Made it!" I declared, stepping into the empty classroom.

…empty?

"The exam," I muttered. Exams weren't held in classrooms, they were held in the gymnasium, so all students could take them at the same time, under the same testing conditions.

I sprinted down the hallways and jumped down the stairs, leaping from floor to floor in one long jump. I slammed the gymnasium door open, just in time to see the biology teacher announce the start of the exam. A bright head of pink hair caught my eye, and spotted Saya staring. She rolled her eyes at my late entrance, but seemed pleased to see me nonetheless.

"Ah, Takashi," a teacher said softly, and I turned around to apologize.

"I'm terribly sorry for my lateness," I said, bowing my head. "I will sit down and take the exam now."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Takashi," the teacher said, his voice sly. I whipped my head up to realise who I was talking to. It was Shido. The bastard was looking at me smugly.

"The exam has already started, Takashi. There can be no exceptions allowed in a such testing conditions. I'm so sorry," Shido said, not sounding sorry at all.

"But-"

"But nothing, Takashi. Maybe this will teach you not play delinquent anymore, hm?"

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath. The sly git was still sore about the time Hisashi and I had vandalised his office.

I glanced around the testing room. Saya had still not started her exam, and was instead staring at me, confused.

"Sorry," I mouthed at her, before shouldering my backpack and storming out of the gymnasium.

I was furious. Saya had spent the last two weeks helping me study, specifically for this exam, and one teacher with a stupid grudge had ruined everything. We only drew on some of his stuff, it wasn't even that bad.

Actually, it was pretty bad. The alcohol had made us do some weird things.

I was sullenly walking away from the gymnasium when I heard the doors burst open once more.

"I hate that bastard!" Rei shouted as she stormed down the hallway. She was so mad she walked right past without even recognising me.

"Wait, Rei!" Hisashi shouted, following her from the testing room. Hisashi, unlike Rei, stopped when he saw me.

* * *

_Takashi stared at Hisashi in stunned silence, before raising a single fist upwards. With a smile, Hisashi raised his own fist and the two bumped them together._

_"Yeah, that's the Hisashi I know," Takashi said, grinning._

_"Lets fuck some shit up," Hisashi replied, grinning back._

* * *

My dream flashed through my mind, and at that moment, all I wanted was my friendship with Hisashi back.

"I've gotta go," Hisashi said, his gray eyes tired, and then he was gone, chasing after Rei.

"Yeah, that's fine!" I shouted after him as he chased Rei. "Don't tell me anything. It's not like we were ever friends before!"

I felt embarrassed immediately. My outburst had sounded awfully childish, especially to me.

* * *

_Takashi stared at Hisashi, and in that moment, he knew. His best friend was dead._

* * *

I sighed, as I usually did, whenever I thought about that stupid dream. It had been so much like the last one, with the stupid piece of paper.

What a joke. It hadn't even been Saya's paper.

But still, it had saved me in a weird way. I now had a reason to come to school; to study in with Saya.

I kicked myself. There was no point thinking about this. I now had two hours to kill, thanks to Shido.

It was a good thing I'd brought the Derbi Senda to school.

Five minutes later I was revving the bike's engine. I sped out of the school, purposely squealing the tires loudly as I drove past the gymnasium windows. I rode down the long hill, decorated with cherry blossoms, until I hit the main road.

I rode for a long while, letting the mindless, numbing act of driving clean my mind. I only pulled over when my stomach, complaining about being fed only a sole piece of toast, directed me towards the nearest fast food restaurant.

I parked the bike outside (legally this time) and stepped in, ordering a regular meal. I sat by the window of the restaurant, staring out towards the other side of the street.

There were sports shops detailing the other side of the road, ranging from martial arts to baseball stores. I stared at them, for a lack of nothing else to do, as I began eating.

The food wasn't foreign to me. I used to visit this restaurant with Hisashi after school every day. Collectively, we'd even tried everything that was on the menu.

I sighed as I finished off my food. I didn't want my friendship with Hisashi to die. It was stupid, and it sounded clingy, but I missed him.

I continued to stare aimlessly at the window, at the sports shops on the other side of the road. There was a store that specialised in karate protective gear. They had punching gloves, knee pads, helmets and even shoulder pads.

An idea started to form. It wasn't a complicated one, but it was expensive. I pulled out my wallet and checked my funds. I had enough. Just. Probably.

I made my way across the street to the karate store and checked out their gear. They had a lot, ranging from cheap shit which looked like it'd do more damage then protection, to stuff more expensive than the Derbi Senda.

That really wasn't saying much, but the point was made.

I walked out of the store five minutes later, my wallet bare. I flipped my legs over the Derbi Senda, and rode off, revving the engine as I left the parking lot.

I arrived back at school at the same time the exams ended. Students were piling out of the gymnasium, chatting about the questions they has just answered. I avoided the first floor, and ran up the metal staircase on the side of the building. The same one I had spent so much of my time moping.

I didn't know where Hisashi might be, but I had a pretty good idea. Whenever he was worried about something, he'd go to the roof. I therefore continued up the metal staircase, hoping to reach him before the mass of students would arrive for lunch.

I was in luck. Hisashi was at the top of the roof, beside where the fire hose was. he was leaning against the railings, slumped over, and I couldn't help but think that he must have looked like what I looked like all that time.

"Hisashi!" I called, and he turned around, surprised to see me.

"Takashi? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, I realised just what I was doing. It was pretty weird. Really weird actually. Guys don't usually give other guys gifts. It just felt weird.

Still, I'd spent the remains of my cash on this. I wasn't about to let it go to waste.

"I got this for you," I said, pulling a plastic bag out of my backpack. He raised an eyebrow, obviously still confused, and warily took the package from me. With slow, deliberate movements, he withdrew the contents.

"Shoulder pads?" Hisashi asked strangely, holding the twin, bowl shaped shells up.

* * *

_"What have you got Hisashi?" Takashi asked. Hisashi grinned as he turned around._

_"Nothing, other than a pocket knife. But I do have these shoulder pads you gave me." Hisashi seemed overly happy about that fact._

_"Can you please not look so happy about that," Takashi muttered, "You're still defenceless."_

_"And I can still kick your ass any day," Hisashi replied as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt back and slipped the protective shells on. "There we go, that feels good," Hisashi said, waving his shoulder around._

_"Idiot," Takashi muttered softly, trying to hide a smile. His swear went unnoticed however, for at that moment, the Headmaster began screaming over the intercom. The three students winced as they heard his horrific cries of pain, as the sounds of splattering and cracking echoed around them._

_"We need to go, now," Hisashi said._

_"Where to?" Rei asked, nervously fidgeting with her makeshift spear._

_"The roof," Hisashi said, and when he caught Takashi's eye, he nodded in agreement. "We can hole up there until help arrives."_

_They made their way to the nearest stairwell, only to surprised by a shambling body of a student. Chunks of skin were torn out of the student's shoulder, and his uniform was soaked in blood, and what looked like other vile, bodily fluids._

_"I'll hold him," Hisashi cried, leaping forwards. "You stab him Rei."_

_Hisashi did just so. He slipped behind the student, and wrapped his arms around his neck in a headlock._

_No one expected the student to twist his head backwards, bones snapping frighteningly. Before Hisashi could let go, the student, with sharp, powerful jaws bit down upon his shoulder._

_"What the fuck's wrong with you," Hisashi growled, staring at the abomination as it tried to gnaw through the tough shoulder pads. He then raised his arm into the air, and bracing his right arm with his left, smashed his elbow into the student's forehead._

_The skull caved in, and the insides were crushed. The student went limp and fell to the floor. Hisashi gracefully stepped to the side, letting the body fall past him._

_"Yeah buddy," Hisashi said proudly, holding his fist out towards Takashi. Takashi rolled his eyes, but held his fist out nonetheless._

_"Not bad," he admitted as they pounded their fists together._

_"Who'd have known I'd have needed these shoulder pads so badly," Hisashi said, grinning._

* * *

I blinked rapidly, the bright sunlight hurting his eyes. I was standing on the roof, it was midday, the sun was high in the sky, and Hisashi looked like he had just said something to me.

"Shoulder pads?" Hisashi asked again, staring at me in speculation.

"Er, yeah," I replied lamely.

"How'd you know I needed shoulder pads!" Hisashi said in disbelief, before his shocked face broke into a smile.

I couldn't exactly tell him about the dreams without sounding like a mental case, so I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Thanks buddy," Hisashi said, sliding the shoulder pads back into the plastic bag. We were silent as we both stood on the roof. The slowly growing sound of students could be heard as they made their way to the roof.

"So, uh," I said awkardly.

"Yeah, um," Hisashi replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Do ya…" I said, scratching at my chest.

"Yeah, fast food for dinner?" He said, averting his eyes.

"You're on," I replied glancing up at the sky, and suddenly, all the earlier awkwardness was gone.

We both stared at each other, and smirked.

The overly manly silent bonding time was then rudely interrupted by a high pitched call.

"Komura, you idiot!" Saya called as she made her way towards us. I swallowed nervously. She didn't look overly happy. In fact, she looked downright furious. Every angry step she took caused her pink twin tails to swing around her head, making her look rather adorable. Kind of like an enraged kitten.

"I'm sorry Saya," I apologised meekly as she approached. "I tried as hard as I could-"

"Shut up. We're going to the library now. Grab your bag and let's go," Saya snapped, interrupting me.

"Eh? What?" I asked suddenly.

"I'm going to force you to study your ass off so that when next exam comes around, you get such a good score there's nothing that bastard Shido can do about it," Saya said, her voice furious.

"Wait, you're not angry at me?" I said suddenly, realising what she was saying.

"What do you think?" Saya asked, folding her hands below her chest. It didn't help that it caused her chest to rise up, and it was incredibly easy and alluring to stare down the neck of her top and into the creamy skin of her breasts.

I averted my eyes, and turned away in an effort to hide my blush.

"Er, what did you ask again?" I asked, scratching my cheek. Saya blinked twice, her amber eyes flickering out of view momentarily.

"You're an idiot," she said simply. I would have replied, but a soft chuckling interrupted us. I glanced behind me to see that Hisashi had a hand over his mouth, and was struggling not to laugh.

"Oi, try harder not laughing next time," I growled at him.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "I am glad you two are still such good friends however, especially after…"

"Especially after Komura's girlfriend dumped him for his best friend," Saya snapped, staring at Hisashi.

"Ah, yeah. After that," Hisashi said lamely.

"Whatever," Saya said dismissively, "come on Komura, let's go."

I turned back to Hisashi quickly.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Hisashi said, embarrased, "I deserved it anyway."

"We good?" I asked.

In response Hisashi raised a fist towards my chest. I grinned and raised my own fist. We tapped them together, relishing the soft, resounding thud the impact made.

"We good." Hisashi smiled.

* * *

**And next chapter done. I feel FAR more comfortable with this chap than the first. I feel it shows more of what this story will be like.**

**Thank you to my reviewers. It appears that honey really was the talk of the day ;) And on that note, during breakfast I was arguing with a friend today about whether it's called tomato sauce or ketchup. The argument was getting pretty heated, until one of our friends reminded us that it doesn't matter what you call it, if we put it on our cereal, that's pretty gross.**

**Moral of the story, don't put red stuff on your cereal.**

**Cheers**

**-Council**


	3. Pressure

DEad Ja Vu

* * *

_Takashi's fingers latched around the end of the baseball bat firmly as he led the small group up the stairwell. Their goal was the rooftop, as they were hoping they could barricade themselves at the top, right where the fire hose was. However, there were certain… obstacles, in their way._

_"Get the fuck out of here," Takashi screamed, swinging the baseball bat horizontall at the zombie in front of him. The bat slammed into the undead's shoulders, and although the striked didn't crush it's head, the force of the blow sent it slamming into the rails. Takashi continued to push with the baseball bat, his lean muscles straining, until the zombie flipped over the edge._

_"You're not cool enough to be on my level," Takashi commented, grinning as he watched the zombie plummet four levels, before smashing head first into the ground. A large, red blood splatter marred the ground below._

_Hisashi just rolled his eyes at Takashi's line, but Rei replied more verbally._

_"You think you're so cool, don't you Takashi," she snapped. Takashi stared at her for a long, drawn out second, before turning around._

_"Whatever," he said dismissively, before continuing up the stairwell. They made it to the roof without encountering any more undead, but it appeared they hadn't been the first group of students to attempt this._

_Unfortunately, it appeared that they were the only group of students still alive. A dozen undead, dresses in familiar student clothes, shambled around the rooftop. Two of them were leant over a body with its head clearly demolished. They showed no mercy to their fallen. The sound of flesh being stripped from the bone caused the living students to wince as they watched the undead eat the dead._

_"Let's get up there," Hisashi said, pointing to the other side of the roof. It was the raised section of the roof, the place where couples often snuck off to during class time to 'let off steam'. There was only one stairwell up, and the main stairwell in the building could be seen jutting up around it, providing a solid wall of cover for anyone to hide behind._

_"I'll lead," Takashi said, and before waiting for a response, leapt forwards. He sprinted at the nearest zombie, and swung the bat downwards onto its skull before it noticed them._

_"Batters up!" Takashi called, just as the bat smashed down into the skull, crushing it. The student hit the ground, dead, once again. Takashi stumbled forwards, having put too much power into his swing, and the baseball bat swung into the concrete floor._

_The banging resonated around the roof, and every single undead turned to face the source of the noise. There was complete silence for just a moment._

_Then one of the students roared, the jaws of his mouth dislocating as he forced them open. As one, the undead converged upon them._

_As one, without any words being spoken, the three students began running for the raised roof. Hisashi, who was weaponless, ran behind Takashi and Rei. Rei speared an undead that was in her way, directly through the heart. The undead barely reacted. They just reached their arms forwards, desperately swiping at Rei as they slowly slid down the bloody, make shift spear. Takashi stepped over to her, baseball bat raised to help her._

_"Hisashi!" Rei screamed_

_Takashi hesitated. Why was he even helping her? Why had he even gone to her classroom in the first place? Every word she said felt like a knife wound to the heart._

_Then the undead roared in frustration as it scrambled forwards, further impaling itself, as it tried to reach Rei. Takashi placed his foot forwards and swung his weapon. The bat collided with the students head, and its face caved in._

_"And I thought you looked ugly before," Takashi joked, kicking the undead with his foot harshly, causing it to slide off the end of the spear._

_Takashi glanced at Rei, expecting a word or two of gratitude._

_Nothing._

_Hisashi ran forwards and grabbed Rei's hand, who had stopped running as she stared at Takashi. He dragged her forwards and up the stairs to safety. Takashi growled under his breath, but continued to follow. He reached the base of the stairs, but instead of running up, he held his ground at the bottom._

_A female undead clambered towards him. Her skirt had been completely torn off, revealing her striped panties. She might have been pretty before she'd died. Takashi glanced at her face. He could just make out where there may have been cute dimples in her cheeks. It didn't help that half of her hair was torn out, and blood was seeping from one of her missing eyeballs._

_"This is so fucked up," Takashi muttered to himself. The undead girl screamed, an unearthly sound that should never have escaped a female's lips. He slowly raised his baseball bat up high._

_"I was brought up to never hit a girl," Takashi said to the undead sadly, "But I already slapped a bitch earlier today." He then slammed the bat down upon her face. Her features crumples under the weight of the wood, and she hit the ground limp._

_"Takashi, get your ass up here!" Hisashi called._

_"Do you have a barricade set up yet?" Takashi asked. He couldn't glance backwards. he was steadily following the remaining undead as they shambled towards him._

_"All set, I'll give you a hand over," Hisashi replied. In response, Takashi leapt up the stairs, ignoring the undead behind him. He leapt at the barricade of desks and chairs that Hisashi had set up and clambered up halfway. Just as he felt himself slipping, Hisashi grabbed his wrist, and with a firm grip, tugged him over the edge._

_The two collapsed on the ground, laughing._

_"What the hell's so funny?" Rei shouted at them. The sound of fists banging slowly, but repetitively against their barricade punctuated her statement._

_Takashi turned to stare at his ex-girlfriend, who was glaring at him furiously. At the moment though, so pumped up on adrenaline, he couldn't bring himself to be angry._

_"I'm just happy I'm alive," Takashi replied, grinning at her._

_Then, they waited._

_There wasn't much to do. There wasn't anything to actually, especially for Takashi. Rei was cuddled up next to Hisashi, practically asleep. Black Hawk helicopters flew by, and Rei tried calling her father, but in the end, the students were alone, living among the dead._

_"What are we going to do?" Takashi eventually asked, breaking the long, dreary silence. It was only a silence in talking though. The constant moaning and pounding of the undead were ceaseless._

_"What do you mean?" Rei asked, her hazel eyes peeking open to stare at him._

_"We can't stay here forever," Takashi replied. "We have no food, no water, no source of heat. Come night, we'll probably freeze to death."_

_"So we need to get out of here," Hisashi agreed, sighing. He picked himself up and walked over to their barricade. He peered over the edges, and paled considerably. "Shit, there's more of them."_

_"How many?" Takashi asked, not really bothered._

_"About sixty."_

_Takashi turned around to stare at his friend, eyes wide._

_"Sixty."_

_"Yeah, sixtyish."_

_"What, the fuck," Takashi swore, kicking the nearby fire hose reel in frustration. "We can't break past sixty of them."_

_"What are we going to do, Hisashi?" Rei asked, her eyes worried. Her boyfriend walked up to her, holding her tight._

_"It's fine, we'll think of something. I always do in the end, don't I?"_

_"Mmm, yeah, you do."_

_"Hey, guys?" Takashi called._

_"Yeah, I know, no PDA," Hisashi said, rolling his eyes._

_"No, not that," Takashi called, and Hisashi finally realised that his friend's voice was different. He turned to his friend, and saw that he was staring at the fire hose._

_"Remember middle school?" Takashi asked._

_"Do I ever," Hisashi replied, chuckling, "we were suspended for a week after that."_

_"Think it'll work again?" Takashi asked._

_"Only one way to find out," Hisashi grinned._

_It was amazing what having a goal to work towards could do to people. Gone were the lost and vacant expressions upon the students faces. Now they worked with determined eyes, setting up the fire hose in front of the stairwell, and slowly weakening the barricade so that it would tumble forwards._

_"Ready?" Takashi called._

_"Ready," Rei replied._

_"Three," Hisashi began._

_"Two," Rei counted._

_"One!" Takashi cried._

_Hisashi walked forwards and kicked the barricade. The desks and tables tumbled forwards with ease, knocking the current undead down the stairs, crushing several of them under the wooden weight._

_"Now Rei!" Hisashi called._

_She twisted the handle as fast as she could, allowing for a large blast of water pressure to shoot out._

_Nothing happened though._

_"Rei, did you turn it on?" Takashi called._

_"Of course I did! Why isn't it running?" Rei replied._

_The undead had picked themselves up and were clambering up the stairwell towards them. Hisashi hadn't been lying. There were at least sixty of them._

_"Guess we fucked this one up," Takashi muttered, chuckling weakly._

_"You, fucked this one up," Rei snapped at Takashi._

_There was no response for her. There was nothing he could say. Even as the undead reached him and tore into his body, there was nothing Takashi could have, or wanted to say to her._

_He didn't even scream when he felt his throat torn out by sharp, powerful teeth._

* * *

I awoke with a searing pain in my throat, as if I'd swallowed liquid fire. I scratched at my neck, leaving sharp, red marks. Only moments after the pain resided, I felt a new pain arise in my stomach. Swallowing hard, and clenching my throat, I ran to the bathroom, just in time to empty the contents of last night's dinner into the toilet.

I groaned, mumbling various swear words under my breath. I felt better almost immediately though. I flushed the toilet, grabbed the disinfectant, and gave the seat and inside a quick clean. Mum'd kill me if I left the toilet without cleaning it.

I showered, and felt back to normal after several minutes of letting the warm water run down my shoulders.

The dream, like the other two, had been highly realistic. The difference was that this was the first time I'd experienced pain in the dream. The first dream had been a smooth, instant death, while the second dream had been harmless for me. The pain had felt so real. I shivered as I felt ghostly teeth pressed against my throat.

Groaning, I made my way downstairs. I completed my morning ritual by snatching a piece of toast from Mum's plate, and slipped through the front door before she could lecture me. I wasn't late for school, so I spent my time casually walking up the hill to school. Sure, the motorbike would have been more entertaining, but I had already been caught riding illegally once.

As she had been for the past month, Saya was waiting for me at the entrance to the school. She stood haughtily, glaring at anyone that stared at her for too long, which, unfortunately for her, was a large portion of the boys.

"Enjoying the stares?" I asked teasingly. She scowled at me, and shoved a stapled set of paper into my hands.

"Memorise that by tomorrow, idiot," she snapped.

I sighed. I probably shouldn't have said anything. Saya had been used to stares from boys her whole life. Growing up with politically powerful parents tended to do that to their children.

"Saya," I began, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

She turned, her pink hair tails swinging along with her body, and her sharp expression softened slightly. Her amber eyes seemed to shine brighter than usual when she stared at me.

"I know Komura. Thank you," she said. It was probably in that moment that I understood why a large portion of the boys couldn't stop staring at her. She was cute when she smiled the way she did, a tight lipped smile that was so rare on her, it was like a secret. A secret that she was sharing only with me.

"What's wrong Komura, you're blushing," Saya said teasingly, edging closer to me.

"Eh, well, it's just that…" I stammered, trying to think of what to say. "Have I ever told you that you look good?"

Saya paused, her eyes widening slightly. "No," she said slowly, "I don't believe you've ever said that."

"Right. Well. You look good," I finished lamely.

It must not have been as lame as I thought. Saya giggled softly as she hid her face beneath one hand.

"Come on then, Mr. Suave," Saya said, grabbing my arm and hugging it close to her. "We have class to get to."

I tried not to smirk as I saw the faces of the other boys, as Saya, looking as cute as she always does, led me to class, holding my arm close to her body.

I was still looking pretty smug though.

Classes felt like they went on forever. Still, I was amazed at how much I was understanding compared to last month. Saya's stern, lecturing voice playing in my mind every time we looked at something complicated, and her sharp words just seemed to slice through the confusion, allowing everything to make sense. We even received a quiz back, and I score in the high nineties. Saya caught my eye, and she quirked an eyebrow at me. I replied with a wink and a thumbs up, causing her to smile proudly.

"That's incredible Hisashi!" Rei's voice called suddenly, piercing through my happiness. "You scored an eighty-five."

"It's not that great," Hisashi said humbly. "I'm sure Saya scored full marks."

"Who cares about her," Rei said, a tone of jealousy in her voice. She glanced at the teacher, to make sure her back was to them, before leaning in and kissing him quickly on the lips.

That was too much for me. I stood up, my chair scraping loudly against the floor as I hurriedly escaped the room. I caught Hisashi's apologetic glance, just before I stormed out of the room. I also caught Rei's insufferably smug expression as she followed my exit, but I tried to ignore that part.

I somehow ended up on the rooftop. It must have been a habit I'd developed from Hisashi. 'When in turmoil, head for the roof', or something like that.

There was no one up at the roof yet. Lunch didn't start for several more minutes. Most classes were still doing lectures. I sighed, and strolled around the roof, looking for something to do. My dream from last night distracted me as I stared at the vacant roof. Was it really possible for an undead outbreak to occur within the school?

I snorted, and shook my head. Like hell it was. I must have been watching too many scary movies lately. Nevertheless, I made my way to the raised platform of the roof, to where the fire hose lay. I stared at it, wondering if, just maybe, the water wasn't running, just like in my dream.

I glanced around me suspiciously. If someone saw me playing with the fire hose, I'd be serious trouble, especially with the way Shido was eyeing me these days. The roof was still empty though, so I unreeled the hose, and pointed it away from me. With my other hand, I reached behind me, fumbling for the handle.

"Hey, Komuro, are you up here?" Saya called, suddenly walking up the stair case. She turned to face me, and consequently the, also the high powered fire hose, just as I spun the handle around, releasing the water.

Saya screamed at the top of her voice. It was really quite an attractive scream, and, like everything coming from her, surprisingly cute. She ducked to the side, and tucked her hands and head into her chest, bracing herself for a blast of cold water.

Which never arrived.

"Huh, so it doesn't work," I said to myself, staring at the end of the hose curiously. I then turned to Saya, who was still tucked in a ball, shivering slightly as she waited for the water, and chuckled softly. Next moment I found myself in a headlock, my back bent towards the ground as Saya accommodated for my height.

"You think that's funny do you?" Saya snapped, tightening her grip around my neck.

"Ahh, I give, I give!" I declared, tapping the side of her leg as I tried to escape.

"You give? You give what? Your life?" Saya growled, still not appeased.

"I'm so sorry Saya, please forgive me!" I begged. She finally, albeit reluctantly, let me go.

"Do you mind telling me why you were playing with the fire hose?" Saya asked, her hands placed firmly on her hips as she interrogated me. I stood back up straight, stretching my sore back. I couldn't tell her that I'd had a dream about the fire hose not working. That would just make me sound kind of crazy.

"I was feeling nostalgic," I said instead, referring to the time back in middle school.

"You mean when Hisashi and you got suspended for blasting three kids with the fire hose?" Saya asked sceptically.

"That's the one."

We were both silent for a while, until the sound of voices rising from below reached our ears. Lunch had begun. There would be students on the roof in less than a minute.

"We should probably tell a teacher that the fire hose isn't working," I commented.

"You're actually an idiot, aren't you?" Saya snapped.

"Why are always so mean to me," I muttered.

"Because it's true," she replied, hands still on her hips. "What do you think would happen if you told the teacher that you discovered the fire hose isn't working?" She leant forwards as she said this, revealing the soft rise of her chest. I could even see the hints of her pink, frilly bra showing.

I pulled my view upwards, which resulted in me staring directly into her amber eyes. That didn't make me feel any better, so I turned my whole body away, scratching the side of my cheek with my hand to cover the blush. I realised that she was still waiting for an answer to a question that I had completely forgotten.

"Er, not sure?" I replied meekly, hoping she wouldn't explode.

"They'd ask you how you discovered it was broken, of course," Saya said, leaning back upright. "And then they'd discover that you tried to play with off-limits equipment."

And then I'd be expelled. She didn't have to say the last part out loud for me to understand.

"It still doesn't feel right though," I murmured, staring at the hose. "What if there's a fire?"

"You really want to fix the hose?" Saya asked sceptically.

"Well, yeah," I said.

"Why? You've never been worried about stuff like that before," Saya interrogated.

Again, I didn't want to tell her about my dreams. She'd think I was crazy. Hell, I already thought I was going crazy. Still, it seemed so important to me that the fire hose worked properly.

"I just want to make sure no one's hurt," I said instead. Saya still looked sceptical. "What if it was you that got hurt Saya, and I knew that it was my fault for never fixing the fire hose?"

"Geez, Komuro," Saya mumbled, turning away from me, so I could no longer see her face. "Fine then," she replied, although her voice sounded slightly different than normal. Slightly more… high pitched? "Luckily for you, I'm a genius, and can fix anything."

"You know what the problem is?" I asked excitedly. Saya turned away from the hose and made her way to the nearby power box.

"Not exactly," Saya admitted, "but it most probably has something to do with the power."

"Power?" I asked, confused. "But aren't hoses run by pressure?"

"Idiot," Saya mumbled under her breath. She tried to pull open the power box, but wasn't strong enough to. "Hey, idiot, be useful for once and open this for me."

I walked over and pried my fingernails into the latch that would unlock the box. It was twisted on overly tight, and I could understand why Saya struggled to open it.

"You're not wrong," Saya explained as I worked. "Hoses are run by pressure, but we're on the roof of a multi-story building, and the water source is far below us. The only way to create enough pressure for this hose is through a motor with sufficient power."

"Got it!" I cried, tumbling backwards as the lid of the box flew open. Inside was a variety of fuses and wires, all labeled with various purposes.

"Hmm, how curious," Saya said to herself as she examined the inside.

"What's up?" I asked, standing behind her and peeking my head over her shoulder.

"The wire for the fire hose is right here," Saya said, tracing it with her finger, "and it should plug into here."

"But it's unplugged," I stated, my eyes following her finger.

"Yes, but not just that. It looks like it has purposely been unplugged," Saya mused.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't really matter. We just have to plug it back in to fix it," Saya said dismissively, doing exactly what she said.

"But it's curious, isn't it," she said, craning her neck to stare at me.

It was only then that we realised just how close we were to each other. I was pressed up against her back, and my head was positioned right over her shoulder. When she turned her head to face me, our noses were just spaces away. We both blushed heavily, and yanked our heads away from each other. I couldn't help but notice though, that Saya's blushing face really complimented her hair. She had looked really cute.

"G-give it a shot, idiot," Saya said, her eyes averting my gaze. I shrugged my shoulders and stepped over to the hose. I lifted it back up again, and being careful not to point it at Saya this time, twisted the handle.

* * *

_"Ready?" Takashi called._

_"Ready," Rei replied._

_"Three," Hisashi began._

_"Two," Rei counted._

_"One!" Takashi cried._

_A powerful burst of water exploded from the end of the hose, rushing forward at an incredible rate. It slammed into the barricades, pushing the back and smashing any of the undead that lay behind. Slowly, I progressed down the stairs, blasting any undead away the tried to make for the bottom of the staircase._

_The hose was incredibly high pressure. Every time the blast of water struck an undead, they were sent sliding backwards several meters, collapsing in a tangle of limbs. Several of them that had already weak, torn limbs lost them as the water tore them apart from the body. Slowly, Takashi descended further away from the stairwell, carefully keeping all of the undead away with his new weapon._

_"Alright guys, we're good, let's get going," Takashi called, and Rei and Hisashi came running down the stairwell._

_"That was such a great idea Hisashi," Rei said to her boyfriend._

_Takashi just grit his teeth and continued spraying the undead backwards. He needed someone, anyone other than his ex-girlfriend and boyfriend to take his mind of things._

_Anyone._

* * *

Someone screamed when water flooded out of the hose. i wasn't sure who, but I knew it couldn't have been Saya, because she was currently by my side. In a panic, I reached over and twisted the handle off, shutting down the water. Standing in front of me was a girl, absolutely soaked with water. Her long, purple hair was plastered against her skin, and her white school uniform was soaked and see-through, causing her black, lacy bra to stand out.

"Are you alright?" I asked meekly.

"Somehow," the girl replied. Despite having just been blasted by high pressured water, and now wearing transparent clothes, she still managed to maintain an air of dignity.

It seemed as if everything would be alright, and that the girl would forgive me.

Until Saya laughed.

It wasn't so much of a laugh, more than it was a quiet giggle, but in the severity of the situation, it was more than enough.

"Hey, Saya, don't laugh at her," I whispered.

"I can't help it. So is this why you were laughing at me earlier?" She replied, still giggling.

"Nothing like it, I didn't actually spray you, did I?" I countered, but I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

"I see you both find this amusing," the girl said, and both Saya and I whipped around to stare at the unfortunate girl. She wrinkled her nose up, and sneezed before she could stop herself.

"I am really, really sorry about this," I said, trying to amend the situation.

"You're names?" the girl asked, ignoring my apology.

"Takashi Komuro," I answered.

"Saya Takagi," Saya answered, still trying to hide a smile.

"I see, I am Saeko Busujima," Saeko said. "Please don't do something like this again," she said simply, before walking off.

Saya and I were completely silent until we were completely certain that Saeko had left the roof.

"I hope we never have anything to do with her again," I said, glancing towards Saya. We caught each others eye, and next thing, we were on the ground, laughing our worries away. It didn't matter that the concrete ground was cold and wet. Our laughter was enough to warm ourselves up.

* * *

**And so Saeko is introduced.  
**

**I realised that I've been rather spoiled in my other stories, in that there's always at least one review per chapter. I never realised just how lonely it is not receive a single one :(**

**Either way, I'm enjoying writing this, so I probably won't stop. Yet. :P**

**Cheers**

**-Council**


End file.
